Town Full Of Misfits
by KENDRA1212
Summary: Sabrina left with her friends on a mission. It was supposed to be easy, there wasn't supposed to be a chance she and her friends wouldn't return. So why was she trapped in this cell not knowing where her friends were? It's a Grimm life, she supposed.
1. Chapter 1

Town full of misfits:

Ok so I need a new story… some of you know me from 'THIS IS IT." And I love that story I really do its just there's only 1 chapter left to do… so if you truly love something set it free right?

Well back to the matter at hand so I read some other stories based off of books other than sisters Grimm and there was a couple cool ideas so im doing one for the sisters Grimm.

Its called make your own charter!

Okay im making a story called "Town full of misfits" and it's going to have your characters in them!

The first five to give me a character will have major role but I'll put everyone in, even if they only say hi in class of something… I need guys and villains too!

So yeah make sure you include theses things;

**Name;**

**Personality;**

**Appearance;**

**Style (likes to wair skirts or more of a blue jean girl/ guy… I hope your guys won't be wearing skirts…?);**

**Age;**

**Good/bad?;**

**Family?;**

**Hobbies/pastimes;**

**Ok to be killed or paired with other characters? (Sorry girls pucks taken by Sabrina no matches with him);**

**What are you? (Witch? Wizard? Shape shifter? Physic? Human?);**

**Suggestions for how your characters meet;**

**Gender;**

**And any other things will be fine**

**Okay! you know what to do! Review! Hey that rhymed! **

**Bye,**

**~KENDRA1212**


	2. prologue and what ifs

Prologue: Have you ever wondered?

Have you ever wondered?

What you would do

If you had to set out on a destiny you never

Choosed?

Have you ever wondered?

What you would be

If all you had ever seen was

Tragedy?

Well witness this and you shall see

The quest of 10 souls and their destinies

And who's this for you may ask…

Well,

If you're reading this

You are now a part of it.

Witness as a story unfolds

About a journey never told

And one more question,

If I may say

Are you here to stay?

Or to run away?

~Kendra.J

Just then, Sabrina and nine other people woke up with a start.

But not a single one of them knew what that poem meant… or their part in it.

Sabrina looked for her journal that had her name wrote in gold stitching across the top. She opened the book to the next clean page and wrote down her dream, and at the bottom she added in

_~ I don't know what this means… but I have a feeling it's important…_

If only Sabrina had known just how important it really was… well, lets just say it would have saved her a lot of trouble…

But where's the fun in that?

_**That's just to get you warmed up and set the tone for the story, remember I am in highschool and sometimes I have major homework overload so I'll try to update when I can. but most likely I'll only update weekly, or every other weekend.**_

_**K I hope you liked this intro! **_

_**P.S. future chaps will be longer, this is just the prologue **_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	3. What do you know, not everyone hates us

Chapter 1; what do you know, not everyone hates us

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

Sabrina Grimm woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_Click._

_S_abrina blindly smacked her alarm clock, wishing it wasn't her first day of high school.

Then again this is high school... the best and worst years of her life supposedly.

With a sigh Sabrina slowly got out of bed, one foot at a time…and then, of course, the rest of her body.

She walked down the hall took a left and opened the bathroom door, only to be drenched by something that smelled like rotten eggs and prune juice. So if you want to be specific…

Really, really bad.

"PUCK!" the used to be blond screeched.

She heard an amused chuckle behind her. Turning around Sabrina saw a boy around her age leaning against the wall in pajamas that could have won a prize for most disgusting.

"Puck, of all days, why today?"

Puck looked at her with a face of duh written all over it.

" Well, quite simply, it's because it _is_ of all days."

Sabrina let out a loud "humph" before slamming the door in the unsuspecting boy's face…

It wasn't a mystery why Sabrina 'accidently' slammed it right on his nose.

"OW! Watch it Grimm! Unlike you I'm royalty."

Sabrina rolled her eyes before saying back,

" Oh, you're royalty alright, a royal pain!"

The conversation would've lasted longer had it not been for a very annoyed Daphne. She had been sleeping when she heard the fight, and in Daphne's world every minute of sleep counts.

So naturally she threw a book at Puck.

Lets just say Puck did _not _appreciate it.

He ran all the way down the hallway exclaiming

"BOOKS! I'M ALERGIC! IT ITCHES!"

Sabrina snickered before hopping into the shower.

* * *

Sabrina was dressed in a plain dark blue T-shirt with a gray sweater over it, and just some regular jeans… nothing too fashionable. She had just left the house with Puck and was heading for her bus stop.

When the bus arrived it was relatively empty and Sabrina took a seat in the middle section, Puck sat two seats away.

At the next stop a mob of people entered the once quiet bus, one of them being a girl who looked around 17. She wore a light pink shirt that had a picture of a giant lollypop on it, and her curly blond hair seemed to bounce with every step she took. Overall she seemed…

Sweet.

Her sparkly green eyes scanned the bus and landed on the open seat next to Sabrina, she made her way over to it. As soon as she sat down she said

"Hi! I'm Danielle Sugar, Senior and class president. Who are you? Oh! You want some candy? I have laffy taffy, suckers, and tootsie rolls!"

Sabrina, over whelmed by the girls sugary personality just managed to say

" Sabrina Grimm."

Danielle pause and study the girl next to her before a look of reconization appeared on her face

" Oh, you're one of the Grimm girls! Haven't had much talk of you since the Scarlet Hand just seemed to vanish, I mean no ones heard of them for 2 years."

Sabrina gritted her teeth before saying

"Yes, I know. But when they disappeared they took my grandmother with them."

Danielle's face fell ever so slightly before saying

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I was never told they had gotten her…"

"It's ok I guess."

The two sat in silence for another 3 stops. At this stop there seemed to be something going on.

A scrawny 15 year-old boy was being pushed around by a bunch of body builders.

When the bus screeched to a halt they left him and he picked up his books like it was no problem, appearing used to being bullied.

"Oh poor Paul. You see he's been bullied for the longest time, I've tried to get it to stop but all they do is nod their heads like the idiots they are and go right back to bulling him. Maybe I should have Charles talk to them."

When Paul finally entered the bus he took the seat behind the bus driver, Sabrina was able to see that he had strawberry blond hair.

"Hey, Sabrina can I see your schedule?"

"Sure, one sec."

Sabrina got her schedule out of her impossibly heavy backpack.

"Here…"

"Thanks, oh! We have Drama and German together!"

"That's cool."

When Sabrina looked at Danielle she saw that she was looking at every guy on the bus, seeming to judge them.

"Uh, Danielle? What are you doing?"

Whipping her head around Danielle turned slightly pink

"Sabrina, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, unprepared for the question

"No…why?"

"Well… I have this problem… and my friends call it match-maker syndrome… and I kind of just choose you as my new project."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Oh you should be very afraid"

An unfamiliar voice said from behind.

Turning around Sabrina saw a girl around 17. She had shoulder length black hair and she had a scar on her neck, her skin was very pale and her big brown eyes stood out compared to the rest of her face. Overall she was very pretty.

"Jane! I haven't seen you in forever! How you been? You wanna sucker?"

Jane laughed

"Same old Danni."

"Same old Jane."

They both laughed and looked at Sabrina before saying together

"This is going to be a long year."

* * *

_**So how was it? Other characters will appear in the next couple chapters. Along with the plot and the Puckbrina. Did I do a good job? Tell me what I need to improve on so I can write this better every review helps me or makes me smile!**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	4. Drama Rama

_**Chapter 2:Oh gosh, Drama Rama.**_

Sabrina, Puck, Danni, and Jane, got off the bus when the old machine finally made it to their school.

All 4 of them had drama as their first class so they decided to go there early and just hang out.

Opening the two large doors Sabrina and Puck entered auditorium. On the stage there appeared to be a boy and a girl fighting, but then the vocal attack turned into a full-blown fistfight.

Sabrina looked at everyone around her and realized Danni and Jane were smiling, but when she was about to go separate the two fighting teens, the girl, who was Sabrina age and had golden brown hair, took a chair and smashed it on the side of the boys head. The boy fell down like a sack of potatoes; the thing that shocked Sabrina the most was that Danni and Jane instantly started clapping and cheering.

After the girl helped up the boy, they both turned and smiled, bowing.

" Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sabrina asked confused.

Jane looked at her pitifully

"You signed up for drama and you don't know what just happened? Wow I have a lot of work to do."

"Jane! No need to be rude. Those people up there, even though there're freshmen, are our best stage fighters. Their names are-"

"So they get to fight people on stage? Sweet! Where do I sign up?" Puck interrupted

Danni sighed before saying

" No Puck, they don't actually fight the people, they just make it _look_ like they're fighting when in reality they're not harming each other."

"Bummer."

Danni took a deep breath before saying

"As I was saying their names are, Parker, she's the one with golden brown hair and the unbelievable ability to cook a 3-course meal over a wood fire in the middle of nowhere, but she also has spunk. And Emmet Mason, yes that's just his first name though he prefers just Emmet, call him Emmy and a picture of your face just might end up on his favorite punching bag. Don't get me wrong he would never hurt anyone on purpose unless they were threatening him or his friends, so yeah there're you go."

Parker and Emmet, hearing their names, jumped off the stage and came over to the group,

"You rang?" Emmet asked with a smirk.

Emmet had reddish brown hair with a blinding smile and gray-blue eyes that could make almost any girl swoon.

" Emmet, Parker, I'd like you to meet Sabrina and Puck. Our newest members of the family."

Before anyone could say hi someone yelled from somewhere in the theater

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Everyone turned around to see a boy with a mop of golden brown hair jump off the 2nd floor balcony.

Sabrina thought he was gonna be a human pancake, but right before he hit the ground a bungee cord no one saw stretched and bounced him a considerable amount back into the air.

Five minutes later he had stopped bouncing and was stuck five feet in the air. He swiveled around to face the group and said

" A little help cuz."

Nobody moved for a second then Parker started yelling

" Logan! You insufferable little twit! What were you thinking? Oh right you _weren't _thinking! You could of gotten yourself killed!"

"Ah, but I didn't. Now, if you'd be so kind, could you let me down?"

At that moment Sabrina saw an evil grin spread across Parkers face. Emmet also seemed to catch it because he said,

" Dude, you're in for it now, she has her _look _on."

Logan's eyes widened and he began to swing back and forth trying to reach the release clip on his back. Still struggling Logan shouted in a panicked voice

"Emmet, dude, brother to brother, man to man, friend to soon to be dead friend, you gotta help me."

Emmet just shook his head with a look of pity and amusement on his face.

"Dude, do you know what happened to her brother the last time he upset her?"

Logan called out from across the room. Emmet looked confused before saying

"Parker doesn't have a brother."

"That's what she wants you to think!"

Parker rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the group before saying

"Does anyone want to help me torture Logan? I think Miss. Sunday will give us extra credit for applying clown make-up."

Without realizing it Sabrina raised her hand.

When Parker asked her why she just looked at Puck and said

"Because I know how annoying people can be."

Puck just winked and said

"Yeah, Daphne can sure be a pain, huh?"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

"***&^^^"

"Hello!" Said an overly cheery woman.

"My name is Miss. Sunday and I will be your drama teacher for the year. Now I know it's the first day of school but we're going to do some trust practices and after that feel free to talk amongst your selves.

Ok, I'm going to assign you each a partner and each of you will take turns doing the standard trust stuff such as falling back into someone else's arms. "

Everyone nodded and she continued with the list of names.

"Puck you're with Logan, Sabrina you're with Jane, Parker& Emmet, Natalie & Levi, Raina & Evan, Tracy &Tray, and Danni & Amber."

_**IM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! AHHHH! Sniff don't hate me! Well anyway do you like the new summery? That seen will be coming up soon. Oh I've been reading the books over again and I realized Daphne has black hair not brown. Hmmm, anyway people whose characters I'm using, am I doing a good job at their personality? If I'm not tell me! Also feel free to send me pics of what you think they look like. Well I gotta go! **_

_**Happy Early Halloween!**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	5. toilet

**_Chapter 3, You're okay with your head being in a toilet? As long as I don't drown …Yeah_**

Recap

_Everyone nodded and she continued with the list of names._

_"Puck you're with Logan, Sabrina you're with Jane, Parker& Emmet, Natalie & Levi, Raina & Evan, Tracy &Tray, and Danni & Amber."_

"Ok class, on the stage now—good heavens! Logan what on earth happened to your, um, face?"

Logan's already rosy cheeks turned red before saying

"My, cousin and her new accomplices,"

He threw a glare at Sabrina before continuing

" Thought I needed a makeover."

"What in the world did you do to provoke that?"

"Well, it's a really funny story, really but I think we should get back to the practices,"

"No, I'd rather hear what you did."

At this point everyone in the class was whipping their heads back and fourth, like they were watching a champion tennis match.

"Well, I ."

"Sorry, What was that?"

"I said I !"

"Spit it out before I have to call your mother!"

"I JUMPED OFF THE SECOND FLOOR BALCONIE!"

After his out burst the room went quiet, you could of heard a pin drop.

Everyone watched as Miss. Sunday's face turned a variety of colors before settling on an unhealthy looking purple. She let out a series of sounds that confirmed that she was trying not to cuss out the 14 year old.

Miss Sunday took a deep breath, counted backwards from 10, opened her eyes and said

"Logan, I'm giving you a warning since it's the first day of school, but if you _ever _do anything like that again…You'll see my bad side, and trust me my bad side is bad."

Logan gulped before nodding.

Sabrina made a mental note

_'Miss Sunday is a cheery woman with a short fuse…don't get on her bad side, or bad things will happen'_

**"*"**

Sabrina had just left the auditorium and was heading towards her next class – Math. Which happened to be the only class she didn't know anyone from.

She was walking in the hallway when a scrawny looking guy came running out of the boy's bathroom soaking wet.

Two more guys, who were much bulkier than the first, rushed out soon after. They caught him and slammed him into the rows of lockers. Sabrina could only see half his face but she still recognized him as Paul, the kid from the bus stop.

The bigger guys were yelling at him and Paul had his eyes squeezed shut. Sabrina was about to help when she felt a presents behind her.

She whipped around and saw a girl her age. She had black straight hair, pale skin, and very long eyelashes. She opened her mouth and said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sabrina. First off they are _way _bigger than you. And two I wouldn't get to do this…"

The girl raised her hands and instantly the two bullies started dancing. Their faces were a mask of confusion and horror when they started doing ballet moves you usually only see in a ballet musical. One was on his tippy toes and had his hands over his head, twirling, while the other was doing a Russian roulette number. Kids were pointing and laughing and Sabrina took the opportunity to go in and grab Paul.

The two girls helped Paul up and dragged him down the hall. He was still dripping wet and he was tripping over his own feet.

Sabrina was about to ask the mystery girl what her name was when she beat her to it

" I'm Amethyst, Amethyst Black. I guess I should tell you I'm a psychicand a witch. But don't worry, I'm one of the 'good' kind."

Both of Sabrina's eyebrows were raised but then she shrugged, knowing it wasn't the most surprising thing to happen to her.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm, but since you said my name earlier I'm guessing you already know."

"You bet, I saw you coming before you even did."

Both girls smiled. Then Paul said

"I'm feeling left out so I'm Paul by the way."

He put his hand out for the girls to shake but instead Sabrina made a face and said

"I would shake your hand and all, but you're wet, and I'm guessing it's from a swirly."

He chuckled and said

"Yeah, that happens a lot, it's nothing big though."

"You don't mind having your head in a toilet?"

"As Long as I don't drown…Yeah. I guess so."

Amethyst and Sabrina looked at each other before Amethyst said

"Boy, you need some confidence."

Paul just shrugged before saying

" Well Ladies I'm off to tryout for another sport that I will inevitably fail at. Don't ask, my Dad makes me."

And with that was he walking down the hall.

"Wait!"

Amethyst yelled

" Something tells me you might need a little help."

She moved her hands in a fluid motion before you heard an audible 'slurp'. Paul was now completely dry and had a confused and fearful expression on his face. He stuttered out

"Whoa- what just happened?"

"You don't know about magic?"

"Magic? What are you talking about?"

Amethyst looked surprised before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a silver bag. She put her hand in and pulled out a handful of pink dust. She threw it into Paul's face before saying

"You won't remember the last 30 seconds, the reason you are dry is because your new friend Sabrina and Amethyst gave you a couple towels. You are on your way to tryouts, got it?"

Paul, in a dream like state, nodded before turning on his heels and walking down the hall.

Sabrina looked at Amethyst before saying

"How could you miss that? You said you were a psychic!"

Amethyst looked at the ground, embarrass.

" I can't see everything you know. I just get flashes here and there, or, if I really concentrate I can get a fuzzy image."

Sabrina sighed before saying

"Holly crap! We're late for our next class! Who do you have?"

"Uh, Math with Konzek."

"Me too! Lets go before we get in trouble."

Both girls were about to turn the corner when a cold, crisp voice said

"Well, look who we have here. A couple of stragglers, this should be fun…"

**_ok how was that? I'm practically done with introducing characters, but they'll meet some new ones latter on. Soon the action will start happening! Yay! Well anyway R&R!_**

**_~KENDRA1212_**


	6. Janitors and Home Sweet Home

_**Chap 4: Janitors and Home Sweet Home.**_

_Both girls were about to turn the corner when a cold, crisp voice said _

"_Well, look who we have here. A couple of stragglers, this should be fun…" _

Sabrina and Amethyst slowly turned around to face a man in his mid 50's.

He had graying hair and deep brown eyes, inside those eyes were nothing but coldness and distaste. His face had very few wrinkles but the ones he had were deep-set and found on his forehead and around the corners of his mouth, suggesting he was under a lot of stress at some point in his lifetime.

The man walked in a way royalty or very important people walked, a type of grace and dignity that demanded respect by all who came in contact with him, even though his attire was a stained jumpsuit and a old mop that was in a dire need to be washed its self.

He scolded before opening his mouth and saying

"What are you doing in the hallways without a pass? The bell rang nearly 4 minutes ago!"

The two girls shrunk back at the tone of the man's voice. Amethyst took a step back before saying

" We're sorry sir, we just got lost and read our maps wrong. We didn't mean for any trouble. Could you mind telling us where room 412 is?"

The man's eyes narrowed. He muttered something along the lines of 'hooligans' before saying in a cold voice

" Go down this hall and take a right, you should see some stairs, that's where the 400 rooms are."

Sabrina and Amethyst looked in the direction the man pointed and Sabrina said over her shoulder

" Thank you Mr...?"

She turned around to ask him his name but to her surprise he wasn't in sight.

"_Weird" _

Sabrina thought as she and Amethyst walked up the stairs.

"*"*"

" Oh my gosh! I am soooooo tired!"

Sabrina said as she flopped herself on to the lumpy green couch in the living room.

"You're tired?"

Puck said as he threw his heavy backpack at the base of the stairs.

"You're not the one with allergies! I swear I was itchier than you were when I put itching powder on all your clothes."

Sabrina frowned at the memory; she couldn't believe he had done that.

Sabrina was flipping threw the T.V. When Daphne busted threw the door. Her usual smiling face was one of frustration and her lips were set in a tight line.

"What's up Daphne? How was school?"

Daphne's face turned into a smile before shouting jubilantly

"It was awesome! I love my teachers! I love my classes! And I love middle school!"

She paused and her face slipped a little before saying

" Well I love it all except for this one kid named Fritz Stahlbaum. He's all sweet and nice to the teachers but once they leave… BAM! He turns into the most annoying snob I've ever seen! I just don't get it."

Sabrina raised an eye bow before saying

" Yeah, you'll meet a few of those over the years. You learn to ignore them. Just be thankful you don't live with one of them."

Daphne laughed before saying

" Yeah, I guess I should be."

*"*"*

After Sabrina dressed in her P.J.'s she took her journal out of her dresser's drawer and wrote in it.

_11/24/10_

_High School_

_Well to say the least High School is the most normal and weird thing ever to happen to humanity. _

_So far the people I've met have been lifeless, self-adsorb, wanna bees. But I've managed to meet some great people. There's Danielle Sugar or Danni who is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. There's Jane Black who I found out later today, is trained in deadly knife throwing and can make any color flame out of thin air… So don't piss her off… Bad things will happen. There's also Emmet Stokto, he's super sweet and funny and is great at stage fighting. _

_Now here's a pair of cousins, Parker and Logan, that fight so much, the world could be falling apart around them and they'd still be arguing about which cookie tastes better. (Proven earlier today at lunch)_

_Next there's Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul. That boy needs a landfill more of confidence. He's the smartest human I know but he's bullied constantly. Then there's Amethyst Black (no relation to Jane) also known as Charms. She can see the future and is a witch. She's really funny and is one of my best friends. _

_Well all I can say is High school has been totally unexpected._

_~Sabrina Grimm._

Sabrina closed her journal and sat on her bed as she thought about the days to come She smiled at the thought.

As Sabrina fell asleep she had no idea what was coming, she had no idea her life was gonna be ripped apart and thrown out the window, none of them knew.

But that's life.

_Goodnight. _

_**Ok pretend that last line was said all creepy like… Happy Thanksgiving people!... and if you don't celebrate that then happy fall holidays! **_

_**Remember to review! They make me update faster! **_

_**I know that Daphne and Sabrina are 4 years apart but in my story there're only 3 so yeah just to be clear.**_

_**So who do you think the Janitor is? Anyone who guesses right gets a sneak preview of the next chapter!**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	7. Time flies when you're having fun

_**Chapter 5 - **_**_Time flies when you're having fun…it goes even faster when your about to die._**

Sabrina was running as fast as she could.

She felt the moist ground sink with every quick step she took. The air was so cold it felt like knifes against her skin. She looked back to see her friends following, doing the best they could to keep up.

She winced as she stepped on a sharp rock. Looking around she saw a dead forest covered in unforgiving ice.

Despite the cold, her heart burned with hatred and betrayal. She had trusted her! They all had! And for her to just say

"_It's nothing personal Sabrina. Just business."_

" _Just business?"_

_She had yelled,_

"_Just business? It's just 'business' to kill someone? He had helped us escape! Helped all of us! And you just kill him? Like he was never anything to anyone?"_

"_He was in the way."_

"_Why? Why did you do it -"_

Sabrina was awoken from her trance when a small hand slipped into hers. She looked down to see a girl in red. She gave Sabrina a meaningful look before looking off into the distance. Sabrina's head snapped in the direction. Hope swelled inside her, as she thought they just might make it.

All of them.

Alive.

But the thing is, hope is just an emotion. And it'll skip town if you even have an ounce of doubt inside of you.

Look who just left.

_Eight days earlier._

Sabrina awoke to the now familiar sound of her alarm clock. It had been a month since the start of school and she was loving everything but the homework and the creepy janitor. She had all A's and B's and she was determined to keep them that way.

Her parents and little brother left for the big apple two days ago. They were trying to find some magic items and Veronica was catching up with some of her Everafter friends.

As Sabrina got dressed she heard Daphne yell up the stairs

"Make sure you have your rain coats! It's freaking pouring out there!"

Sabrina, following her sister's advice, grabbed her black raincoat before heading down stairs to get some breakfast.

*"*"*"*

On the bus Sabrina took her usual spot and waited for Danni and Jane's stops.

The bus was quiet and the only people that were on were Puck and Sabrina. There were usually four other people on the bus with them, and it seemed unlikely that they were all sick.

Sabrina had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, and as she turned to Puck only to see her confusion mirrored in his eyes.

The bus suddenly jerked to the right, sending Sabrina flying across the bus to the other side. She yelled to the bus driver

"Hey! Watch it buddy!"

She looked at the driver only to see him looking back with a blank expression, looking closer she saw his usual green eyes were glazed over and so clouded they were almost white.

Puck noticing this also said

"Dude? Are you ok? You look kind of sick."

The bus driver's eyes flickered to Puck's before a twisted and unnatural smile spread on his face to show a pair of rotten teeth.

"Sabrina! I think it's time to get out of here-"

Puck tried to say but both of them were sent flying backwards when the crazed driver stomped o the gas pedal.

The bus was sent into a frenzy as it reached it's maximum speed. Sabrina just managed to pull down a window and yell

"HELP!"

As they passed Danni and Jane's bus stop.

The last thing Sabrina saw was the confused and scared expressions of both her friends.

Bouncing around in the steel bus Sabrina and Puck were able to grab onto each other and steady themselves.

One seat at a time they hiked up to the front of the bus. Puck just managed to punch out the driver only to realize they were headed for a cliff.

They were headed for a cliff at 120 miles an hour, and no way of stopping.

To sum it up, they were in a very, very bad situation.

As they were heading for what seemed to be their ultimate doom Sabrina thought

_Fudge, Well so much for graduating._

A lighting bolt struck just as the speeding bus tipped over the edge and fell to its impending fate.

_Death_

…_**Wow I updated within two days I feel awesome. See! I told you reviews make me update faster!**_

_**Was that a lot of Drama/ suspense?**_

_**Oh by the way Sabrina may know the betrayer already or she may not… I still haven't decided.**_


	8. Threw The Looking Glass

BYR= before you read- remember Amethyst and Charms are the same person

_**Chapter 6- threw the looking Glass **_

Evil person's Pov:

The room was as dark and gloomy as the last time I was in here. They hadn't even fixed the leak!

_Drip_

_Drop._

_Drip_

_Drop._

As I went forward I could hear the constant whispers of my peers. No doubt they were all talking about my recent failure.

Taking a right down the corridor, I came to a large wooden door. I pushed the heavy door open and went inside.

This room was just as dark but it had a slight tingle of warmth in the air.

I sunk to my knees in front of the dark brown thrown.

No one's Pov:

As the girl sunk to her knees the master said in a whisper,

" You have failed me child. My sources have told me that the Grimm girl and her friend lives… Is this true?"

The girl shrunk back but said meekly

"Yes sir. But it wasn't my fault! Robin seems to have taking a liking to the two teens and saved them before they could plummet to their-"

"SILENCE!"

The girl closed her mouth instantly and waited for the master to continue.

"It seems we have a problem…What to do, what to do. Ah yes. You are to go back and get me the two Grimm girls, they are essential to my plan. You are not to come back until you have at least one of them. Kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Yes, master."

The girl stood and released her black wings and shot out of the dark room.

*"*"*

Sabrina awoke to a warm darkness. Her head felt heavy and her right shoulder hurt.  
She heard whispering in the room. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a small empty room with three beds. The whispering was actually regular talking, but the walls muffled it.

In the bed across from her was Puck. He had blood around his lip and a scratch above his eyebrow but other than that he looked fine.

In the bed to her left laid Paul. As far as Sabrina could tell, he was not hurt, though he did look slightly green. At the end of his bed sat a little girl who looked to be about 5. She had wavy red hair and big green eyes, and when she smiled at Sabrina she had the cutest dimples.

The little girl opened her mouth before Sabrina could and said

"Hi! I'm Rachel! Pauly here is my big brother. Who are you?"

Sabrina smiled back and said

"I'm Sabrina. I don't know if you've met Daphne yet, but she's my little sister."

Rachel nodded before saying

"I think you should go and tell everyone your awake. They've been waiting for you three to wake up."

"Oh. Right. Thanks Rachel."

She just smiled and went back to poking Paul's foot and saying

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie."

As Sabrina shut the door to the room she was in she found that the house she was in was more of a cabin.

The walls were made of wood and there were only two other doors before the short hall opened into what Sabrina presumed was the living room.

As she walked down the hall she heard Amethyst saying

"We have to leave. It's not safe here anymore. Did you see that bus driver? He was charmed! And the type of spell he was under takes a serious amount of magic. When I was trying to find which spell he was under I felt some bad juju coming from it, so whoever casted the spell used a type of dark magic."

The room went quiet and Sabrina stepped out of the shadows and into the living room.

She was stunned to see that everyone was there, plus three more

Danni, Jane, Emmet, Parker, Logan, Daphne, and Amethyst.

She was shocked to see the janitor there along with a boy Daphne's age he had brown hair and green eyes. There was also a girl Sabrina's age standing next to Amethyst, she had platinum blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Uhh, Hi everyone."

Multiple eyes snapped to her and Daphne ran up to her and hugged her tightly saying

"You are soooooo grounded for getting on a bus with a homicidal bus driver that was charmed to a point of what Charms calls 'bad juju'."

Daphne took a deep breath before continuing,

"Oh! You are probably wondering who these people are."

She said gesturing to the three new people.

"Well the boy my age is Fritz and the girl is Marilyn. You already know who Robin is and if you hit your head harder than we thought then he's the Janitor at your guys' school. He's also Marilyn's uncle."

Sabrina nodded before saying

"Why's Paul in there though?"

Charms looked embarrassed before saying

"Well when I got to school I had a vision and it was you and Puck falling to your dooms so I grabbed Paul because absolutely NO one was at school, it was creepy, then all of a sudden these people come out all zombielike and we just high tallied it out of there. Well, we grabbed his little sister from their house and got Daphne out of her school.

Then once we got here we told him about Everafters… Lets just say he didn't take it too well… he fainted."

Sabrina nodded and said

"So when are we leaving?"

Marilyn spoke up for the first time and said

"We were thinking tomorrow night, midnight or 2 am, it depends on when Puck and Paul wake up."

Sabrina laughed and said

"Oh, they'll be up."

Sabrina promptly turned around, went into the small kitchen, grabbed two huge pots and filled them both with ice-cold water.

"This should get them up in a jiffy."

The others were holding in their laughter but when they heard the two boys screaming down the hall they lost control.

Rachel came into the living room and said

"I like Sabrina all ready!"

…_**Hmm not my best but I guess I'm happy with it…**_

_**You know what sucks? Riding your bike while walking your dog. I was all fine and dandy until he saw a squirrel… so now I have two scraped up hands and a bloody knee. NOT fun I have to miss softball work outs now! Sniff.**_

_**My new Fav quote that I found**_

"_Either write something worth reading, or do something worth writing."_

_~Benjamin Franklin_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	9. Don't See That Every Day

_**Chapter 7: Don't see that every day.**_

As the two boys sat shivering, Charms explained everything that led up to Sabrina's awakening.

"Well, Sabrina, after I had my vision I called Danni and Jane in a worried frenzy. Apparently they were both running after the bus that sped by only a few moments ago and Jane was trying to melt the tires with her cool fire thing… It wasn't working too well though. After that I went to go get Paul's lil sis along with Daphne."

Danni picked up from where Charms left off

"Unfortunately sweetie since Jane and I can't run 120 miles a hour we soon lost sight of the bus, but we kept running!"

Jane cut Danni off before adding in

"Yes we didn't stop running. And now I have four rather large blisters on my feat. I swear if you had died on us, I would have found a way to bring you back only to kill you myself."

Rolling her eyes Danni went on

" Oh don't worry about her, that's her way of saying she cares enough to not want you dead. Moving on!

After running for about 5 minutes we ran into those three,"

Danni gestured to Emmet, Parker, and Logan.

" Apparently they walk to school so naturally Jane, who wasn't watching where she was going, practically ran over Parker."

"I resent that!"

Jane yelled.

"It was pouring down rain and slippery…I stopped running, but the ground wanted me to keep going…"

It was Parker's turn to roll her eyes.

"Anyway,"

Danni continued, annoyed from all the interruptions

" After we told them what was going on, they insisted on coming, we let them of course, then we continued running. By the time we got to the cliff the bus was long gone, but, lucky for us, you guys weren't."

Danni stopped, looking at Charms for her to continue the story

"And this is where I come in again! After I picked up Daphne, we went to your house and got your handy dandy flying carpet. I don't know if you know this but I happen to dabble in the art of magic, and for our younger friends that haven't been exposed to sarcasm that would was my example, no worries plenty more to come."

She smirked before continuing

" So after we all got on the carpet I put a temporary spell on it that made the carpet go three times faster. We got here right in time to see two stranger set down two bodies.

Those strangers were Robin and Marilyn. Now before you ask Marilyn is also a witch so she saw you guys going off a cliff and did this spell and badda bing badda boom you two are on the ground only slightly bruised…hey that rhymed!"

Sabrina looked at the janitor and Marilyn and said

"You guys saved us? Why?"

Marilyn and the Janitor looked up and said together in a ominous tone

"Because we were supposed to."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow

"Uhh. OK?"

Clapping her hands Charms stood up and said

"Ok people! Off to bed! We have a big day tomorrow. And we also have to find that nifty sword to get out of this death trap."

There were a lot of grumbles but everyone got up to go to their assorted spots, and as everyone was saying goodnight a knock at the door was heard. Sabrina got up to answer it only to find no one on the other side.

However, there was one thing, on the door was a single blood red handprint. Still fresh, the paint dripped and in the moonlight it look like real blood.

Sabrina was able to hear a ticking noise in the distance. She quickly shut the door and yelled at the top of her lunges

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! THEY HAVE A BOMB!"

Drowsy heads looked at her for a couple of seconds before realizing what she said and kicking into action.

Pillows and blankets went flying as people grabbed the stuff closest to them, and as Charms and Marilyn started chanting a complex spell the ticking stopped and released a loud, rumbling, ear shattering thunder.

Wood splinters went flying and glass shredded threw the air, the air was hot, and the once dimly lit room was now ablaze with reds, whites, blues, oranges, and there was even some greens flames licking at the edge of the ash ridden room.

And when the smoke cleared, not a single head or body could be seen.

What could be seen though, was the blood red handprint still visible amongst the wreckage.

_**So, in my defense I had half this chapter and then I didn't know what to with it so sorry it's so late. To make up for it I'll have the next chap up by tomorrow… I'm almost finished with it, I'm having one of those writing frenzy days.**_

_**So I have Q for you where do you think I should take this story? What ideas do you have? I've mapped out most of it but it still needs something…**_

_**Also where do you think they should go? It has to be somewhere where it's snowy or always covered in ice…I'm leaning on Germany, well Germany isn't always snowy but I can make it a scene in the mountains… **_

Fav Quote for the update~

Look at the trees, look at the birds, look at the clouds, look at the stars… and if you have eyes you will be able to see that the whole existence is joyful. Everything is simply happy. Trees are happy for no reason; they are not going to become prime ministers or presidents and they are not going to become rich and they will never have any bank balance. Look at the flowers - for no reason. It is simply unbelievable how happy flowers are.

~ Osho

**_~KENDRA1212_**


	10. I'm Starting to Like Magic

Chapter 8: I'm Starting to Like Magic

Sabrina's Pov

Have you ever been in an explosion before? No?

Lucky.

First off it's extremely hot. Not the hot when you whine 'Oh my god, it's sooo hot! I'm gonna die because I'm sweating!' no it's ' Oh god I'm gonna die. It's so hot, I can feel my skin burning off.' So yeah rather unpleasant.

Second you have all this debris falling and cutting you to ribbons. Very painful.

Thirdly, you know in the movies how everything slows down? Well they lied. If anything time sped up, I do recall thinking to myself once I heard the bomb go off

' Every time I answer the bloody door something bad happens!' … Ok maybe it was more of a

'Ah crud.'

Fourthly you would of course die…Not in my case.

In my case I had two very talented witch friends that casted a spell that transported everyone to a Everafter camp where we could rest up for a bit…I'm starting to like magic.

Painfully sitting up I looked around to see multiple concerned faces. Snow White and Canis were the first to come over and demand an explanation.

Snow was the first to say

"Sabrina! What the heck happened? Do your parents know about this? What were you thinking?"

I tried to tell her what happened but found it hard to speak. Taking a deep breath I went to say something but instead started coughing. It hurt badly and my throat felt as dry as a desert. That's not what concerned me though, what concerned me was after coughing for a minute I started coughing up blood…Lovely.

, seeing this, helped me up and took me to the infirmary. Once I got there and I laid down on the creaky bed I realized that Rachel was there also.

"What's wrong with her?"

I managed to croak out.

Canis glanced over and said

"After the explosion happened she got hit in the head with a rather large piece of debris. Don't worry though she'll be fine, she's a lot like you, you know."

I raised an eyebrow and gestured with my hand for him to elaborate since talking hurt.

He sighed before saying

" She's a stubborn little girl she is. She's also a fighter, and although she's sweet as candy she's very sarcastic. Well anyway both of you should get some rest. You and Rachel were the only ones really hurt in the explosion, the rest of your group of misfits just have minor cuts and burns."

Taking his cane, Canis walked out.

Thinking to herself Sabrina thought

'_We may be a group of misfits. But in a town full of misfits…_

_Who really cares?'_

_**Sorry it's so short ahh! So how was it? They're leaving pretty soon. I really love Rachel, I think she's adorable, maybe I'll have her copy Sabrina a lot… well anyway bye!**_

_**Quote of the day~**_

**Life is like riding a bicycle. You don't fall off unless you plan to stop peddling. -**_**Claude Pepper**_

_bye everyone!_

_~KENDRA1212_


	11. Passports

Chapter 9: Passports

"Sabrinnnnaaaa,"

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the noise would go away.

"Sabbrrrriiiinnnnnnnaaaa!"

Sabrina grumbled and pulled her pillow over her ears.

"SSSSSAAABBBBRRRIINNAA!"

Rolling over Sabrina was about to shout at the person bothering her when she realized it was Rachel, and that they were both still in the infirmary.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Sabrina said

"Oh, hey Rachel. What's up?"

Giggling, Rachel looked up and asked

"Can you take me to go get breakfast?"

"Sure, What time is it?"

Rachel paused and said slowly

"Uh, I think it's… 4:30 am…"

Blinking, Sabrina groaned and fell on her pillow like dead weight. Rubbing her eyes she spoke

"Can't it wait a couple hours?"

Rachel looked close to tears when she said

"But Sabrina! I'm so hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Rachel sat back and thought for a second, before confidently saying

"Yesterday at breakfast."

Sabrina's eyes widen slightly before saying

"Oh, OK, kid. I guess I would be hungry too if I hadn't eaten in 24 hours."

Sabrina slid out of bed, taking her blanket with her, and headed for the door. Rachel followed, practically skipping after Sabrina.

*"*"*"

Sabrina stared at the 5 year old in shock.

Rachel was currently wolfing down her pancakes at a very fast pace

"Uh, you may wanna slow down kid. You don't wanna down it so fast it comes back up."

Rachel swallowed what was in her mouth and gave Sabrina a shy smile before continuing to eat at a much slower pace.

Sabrina pulled the blanket she had brought tighter around herself, and rested her head on the cold wood of the table. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard

"Hey Grimm! What are you doing up so early?"

Sabrina opened her eyes slowly, looked at Puck, shut her eyes, and said

"I could ask you the same question."

She felt the bench give a little as Puck sat down next to her.

"So I got hungry, what's new?"

Sabrina's mouth twitched into a half awake smile before saying

"If you must know Rachel here-"

Sabrina pointed to where Rachel was silently eating

"- Was hungry and decided to wake me up to take her here."

"Ah"

Puck had said.

After a few minutes of silence Puck said

"So, how are your lungs feeling?"

She paused before saying

"Fine I guess… I probably just inhaled too much smoke and dust or something."

"Mmhmm."

Just then a crowed of people entered the room, all looking severely tired and appalled that they had to be up this early. Snow was at the head of the pack with a stack of small leather booklets.

"Everyone, I am sorry that I had to awake you all so early but we need to get you guys on a plane and stat. Sabrina, Puck, Rachel here are your passports. You are all heading for Germany."

…

…

…

Everyone's Pov but snow's

'_Huh?'_

Nobody's Pov

Just goes to show you not to drop a bombshell on a bunch of teenagers this early in the morning.

"_*"*"*"_

_**You know what irks me? A certain guy friend that has problems with hygiene. I mean seriously dude! I know you just got done with basketball practices but **__**come **__**on! Take a shower before coming over to hang with everyone! We don't mind if you're late as long as you look and smell 'fresh as a daisy' I think we embarrassed him enough to always take a shower… Poor guy, being peer pressured into showering more often. This is the only peer pressure I'm allowing you to inflict upon. got it! **_

…

_**Wow my first rant that was fun…**_

_**Anyway what is your New Year resolution? Mine is to get strait A's, you know if I don't curl up and under a certain rock called biology, then I'll be fine**_

_**P.S. if you don't want anymore of my rants to read just tell me and I'll stop… I'm not saying I'll do this often, maybe once every 3-4 updates**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	12. Motion SicknessWorks on boats&Airplanes

_**Motion Sickness-Works on boats & Airplanes**_

Sabrina's Pov:

_Whoa…What?... When was this decided! _

Sabrina screamed inside her head. She was not happy to have something like this dumped on her this early in the morning.

"Kids slap yourselves awake because I need your full attention."

Snow began, sounding more like a drill sergeant than the loving, happy, person you read about in her story.

"I know you all are half asleep but listen up! Tomorrow morning at two a.m. you are leaving the barrier.

"At New York you will get on a plane to Paris, France. There you will meet a close friend of mine, you will stay there for a maximum of 48 hours, are we clear!"

She pointed her deadly gaze on our group and we all said a 'Yes ma'am'

She continued on like she had never stopped, still in drill sergeant form.

"At the end of your stay she will give you a package. That package is not to be opened.

"After however long you decide you will stay, you will get on a airplane to your new destination Heidelberg, Germany. There you will meet someone special, at least special to the Grimm's long history. You will give her the package and if you live she will welcome you into her house for the next 24 hours."

Someone squeaked in the group

"_If _we live? _If_!"

It turned out to be Danni.

"Yes Sugar fairy. _IF._ Now as I was saying, these are foreign countries. Not too many people speak English but enough do plus, Puck can speak French and so can Red who will be acting as a guide with her friend I'm having her bring.

"As for Germany, all I can say is good luck. Sabrina and Danni can speak a little German, but you're just gonna hope that's enough."

"He! Ich kann sprechen mehr als wenige Wörter auf Deutsch! Kann so Sabrina! Sabrina ist das Beste in der Klasse."

The group had turned to Danni in a confused stare, even Snow had no idea what was she was saying.

I laughed knowing what Danni had said and decided to add on to what she said

"Ja ist es wahr. Danni und ich sind das Beste an verstehendeutschem in unserer Klasse. Wir sollten fein sein."

Danni added on

"Ja, Ja."

I nodded, and slapped a high five with Danni.

Snow still looking bewildered said

"Ok then, I'm afraid that Marilyn and her uncle, Robin, Are staying behind to help with the camp but Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Emmet, Jane, Danni, Logan, Parker, Rachel, Paul, Fritz, and Amethyst also known as Charms, you are heading on a dangerous mission that could quiet possibly kill you.

"Now the only question is… Are you in? Or are you out?"

I looked around the room only to find determined faces. We were going to do this, and we all dared someone to get in the way.

Almost unexpectedly someone said the

"I'm in!"

It turned out to be little Rachel. She smiled sweetly before putting her small hand out.

Paul was next to agree, placing his hand over his sisters. Then it was Charms and Parker, followed by Jane, Emmet, Logan, and Danni. Daphne gently put her hand on top of the forming pile followed by Fritz and Puck.

I looked around the room before smiling and placing my hand on top of Puck's and saying

"Well, it looks like we have a plane to catch."

Everyone looked around the room with excitement in their eyes. Rachel was practically jumping when she said

"1…2…3… BREAK!"

When Rachel said that I laughed, I felt like I was on a sports team.

"Well then everyone,"

Snow started

"I guess that's that. Go say goodbye to whomever you wish and pack. Pack as much as you can because I don't know how long you will be gone."

She pause before saying

"Oh! Sabrina, Daphne your uncle would like a word with you. Other than that, get to work people!"

**Nobody' Pov:**

Nodding Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and took off for Jake's tent.

"So we leave at 2am?" Daphne asked. Sabrina nodded, Daphne sighed before saying

"I'm gonna miss this place, I hope we come back."

"We all do Daph, but life, at the moment, has other plans."

She whimpered a bit before saying mostly to herself

"Goodbye FerryPort Landing."

Jake was sitting at a desk using a lighting spell to light the dark room. Jake's hand was writing at a quick pace, Sabrina was able to catch a few sentences

_"-Still, be on guard. They may be children and look helpless, but they can be deadly when needed, they can take care of themselves. I fear you're going to encounter a few problems. Us Grimms tend to draw a lot of attention. Just remember keep one eye open and always be on a lookout for-"_

He turned noticing the girls, and said

"Oh, hello girls. I didn't see you there. What can I do for ya'?"

Smiling at her Uncle, Sabrina said

"Snow said you wanted to see us?"

"Oh. Right, right. Well don't just stand there! Get your butts over here!"

Sabrina and Daphne laughed before heading towards him. Sabina sat on his bed while Daphne sat on a stool next to Jake.

Opening a drawer in his desk Jake pulled out two things covered in cloth. He handed the object in the silver cloth to Sabrina and handed the object in the gold cloth to Daphne.

"Don't open them until you leave, I want it to be a surprise."

Daphne gave him a toothy smile before nodding and leaving the tent to go pack. Sabrina stayed and asked

"You going to be ok while we're gone? You know. Being the only Grimm until mom and dad get back."

He chuckled before saying

"Sabrina, I'm a full grown man. I think I can handle being on my own for a week without any supervision."

Sabrina laughed too and said

"Sure, sure, as long as you don't burn down the house and give Elvis sausage I'm sure you'll be fine."

Jake smiled and said

"Ha ha, now go pack. You might want to tell the others to pack warmly. I have a friend in France and she says it's freezing."

"Can do! Thanks Uncle Jake."

Sabina gave her uncle a hug before exiting the tent and telling the others to pack warmly.

"*"*" (1:15 A.M. 45 minutes until leaving FerryPort Landing.)

"Okay everyone!"

Snow shouted

"We're leaving soon, so double check everything and get something to eat and use the restrooms. You're in for a long flight. In fact you're going to be on that plane for 7 to 8 hours, so I suggest you stretch and get your energy out. Puck, clean out your pockets please, you don't want to go through airport security and get hassled because you find out you have a pocket watch in there you didn't know about… Actually just go change your clothes. There're filthy anyway."

Puck grumbled as he went to his tent, too tired to argue.

Sabrina stretched a little before sitting down on a bench and closing her eyes. She felt the cool morning air on her face and she felt herself relaxing until she was welcomed by the warm embarrassed of sleep.

Sabrina was awaken when someone shook her shoulder

"Brina! Rise and shine! We have a plane to catch."

She opened her eyes to see Charm's eyes staring down at her. Charms smiled and pointed to their group of friends that were gathering around a van. Sabrina got up and together they walked up to the van.

Once there, Sabrina saw Red had appeared along with her friend that would help with navigating in the forein countries. She looked around Sabrina's age maybe a little older with shoulder length dark brown hair; her hair also had a few red highlights in it. Her eyes were brown but if you look closely you can see that she wore only one contact. She had lightly tanned skin and Sabina thought she looked sweet but a little on the shy side. The girl was talking to Daphne and they laughed at something Sabrina couldn't hear.

On the way into the magically enlarged van she caught someone say her name was Corrie.

"*"*"*" (On the plane)

Sabrina sat down with a

"Oouf"

In her lumpy plane seat next to the window.

They were on a large plane that was jam packed with people, most wore suits and had a blackberry glued to their ear.

Sitting next to her was Puck and next to him sat Daphne. The others were spread out in the plane in their own groups of two or three's.

The reason Daphne sat in the easel seat was because she tended to get motion sickness.

Right then the captain came on the speaker and said

"Good Morning! And welcome aboard. Our trip from New York, New York to Paris, France will take around 8 hours. At this time we ask anybody and everybody with electronics to please turn them off. Please remain seated until further notice, and please buckle up. We will take off momentarily. Thank you for flying with us, this has been your Captain speaking and please have a wonderful flight."

The captain hung up, and everyone with an electronic was busy putting his or her things away. Ten minutes later the airplane took off into the sky, heading for the romantic city of Paris, France.

Translation of the German convos

-"Hey! I can speak more than a few words in German! So can Sabrina! Sabrina is the best in the class."

-"Yes it is true. Danni and I are the best at understanding German in our class. We should be fine."

-"Yes, yes."

So was it good? This chapter was pretty long compared to my last two

Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review?

~KENDRA1212


	13. The French

**Chapter 11: The French**.

Sabrina was awoken by a bump in the jet stream, causing the airplane to tilt ever so slightly. She closed her eyes a second after, still half asleep. But as soon as she laid her head back on her pillow something tickled her nose. She opened her eyes to see blond hair, thinking it was her own she went to push it away, only to find out that it actually belonged to the blond haired boy next to her.

Sabrina shot up straight in her seat and went ridged. Looking down on her shoulder she saw Puck, still fast asleep. Her eyes softened for a second before going on high alert again.

She looked over to see Daphne reading a book. When Daphne looked up she mouthed

"_So, so cute!" _

Sabina glared at her and huffed. Careful not to wake up Puck, Sabrina leaned forward and picked up a magazine, only to realize it was in French. Sabrina grumbled something about

"Stupid French magazine I can't read."

And instead looked at the pictures.

Turning the page Sabrina's pocket suddenly felt a little heavier. Sticking her hand into her coat pocket, Sabrina pulled out something in a silver fabric. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Jake's gift. Getting her sisters attention, Sabrina waved her gift at Daphne and her eye's widened also before fishing out her own present.

Daphne whispered across Puck and said

"I forgot about this! What do you think it is?"

Sabrina shrugged before whispering back

"I have no idea, but I bet Uncle Jake will surprise us."

Daphne smiled and nodded her head before saying

"On a count of three we open them ok?"

Sabrina nodded and Daphne began the countdown

"1…2…3!"

Sabrina opened the small silver bag and felt something slip onto her hand.

It was a bracelet of some sort. It was an inch wide and made of silver with carving of vines and delicate flowers, and on top of the bracelet a door, much like a lockets, was slightly raised. Sabrina opened the small lid and looked inside, a small folded up note popped up at her. She flinched as it hit her nose, but still managed to catch it.

Opening the note, Sabrina's eyes stressed as she attempted to read the small handwriting of her uncle.

_Well Sabrina, if you're reading this, then I swallowed my magic hording pride and gave you and Daphne your gifts. I hope they come in handy when you and your sister get into some rough spots. They're some of my favorite pieces and I hope you take care of them. They should work when you least expect it, but need it most. What kind of uncle would I be if they didn't? …Probably an uncle to some extremely hurt girls, that's for sure._

_Well to get to the point I hope you do well on your journey and that you come home safe and sound with all your bickering glory…no really I hope your bickering with Puck or else I'll think you've been kidnapped or something. I'm kidding kid!_

_~Uncle Jake_

Sabina absently smiled as she fastened the bracelet to her wrist, then turned towards Daphne to see what she had been given.

Daphne's smile was blinding as she looked down into her hands. The necklace her uncle had given her was one of a griffin. Its small body was covered in metal feathers up until mid point of the torso where it thinned out into more of a lions fur.

The entire thing was made of silver and the carvings were magnificent, but the thing that stood out the most to Daphne was the winged creature's piercing Safire eyes.

Daphne looked over and beamed at Sabrina, seeming like a 7 year old again.

"What'd you get?" Daphne whispered once again

Sabrina held up her left wrist and Daphne gave her a thumbs up.

Just then the speaker came on and the Pilots smooth voice came into the air

"Good morning everyone! We will be landing shortly. At this time we ask all passengers to please return to their seats and to remain seated until we have landed. Also a reminder to everyone to please store your carry-on bags accordingly. This has been your pilot speaking, and let me be the first to welcome you to Pairs, France."

Sabrina smiled at the thought of stretching her legs after being cooped up in the plane for the past 8 hours.

Yawning Sabrina turned and nudged Puck to wake up. His eyes flicker open before tiredly mumbling

"Are…e…air…et"

Sabrina chuckled before saying

"Yes we're here, so wake up sleepy head!"

Sabrina started to poke his side until he was fully awake, and glaring at her.

"I'm up! I'm up! Gosh, stop poking me!"

"Just making sure stink baby."

"Whatever you say dog face."

Sabrina was about to respond when Daphne yelled

"Stop! We're about to land! This is _Paris _we're talking about! Don't ruin it for me. The last time we we're here uncle Jake was almost choked to death on the Eiffel tower!"

The two bickering teens stared at Daphne before grumbling together

"Fine."

The Grimms and Puck regrouped with everyone who had come with them, and together, set off to find their first mysterious contact. Only then, did they realize, they had no address…

_**Somewhere in Southern Paris…**_

A girl was sitting at a edge of a dock, her dark, curly, brown hair danced in the light breaze and her elctric blue eyes shimmered in the late morning light. The water was cold on her toes but she didn't pay attention, she was happy at the moment, humming to her favorite classical song. Her pale blue lace shirt fluttered lightly as a strong wind blew along the water.

She sighed and saw a small flash in the sky. In a blink of an eye it was gone. But she knew better. Turning around she saw a small life like star looking at her. She smiled and said

"There you are Luma! I haven't seen you in days! Any news?"

The star twittered while making loops in the air, telling his friend what he had discovered.

"So, we have some visitors, huh? And they're looking for someone? I might just drop by and offer them some direction. Who knows maybe they're looking for me."

The star did its version of a laugh before shooting into the sky once more.

The girl got up off the dock and grabbed her school bag. She took out a piece of paper then wrote

_Dear Luke,_

_Sorry to cancel the tutoring but I have to be somewhere at the moment, we can study for astronomy later._

_Sorry for such short notice,_

_~Aqua_

Pinning the note to the tree, she turned around and left in the other direction. As she felt the soft grass beneath her feat she couldn't help but smile, She knew the people she was going to meet were the type of people who always has an adventure on their heels, and she hasn't had a decent adventure since… 1204 A.D.?

Smiling again she thought to herself

'_Finally, a little fun!'_

_**So… sorry for the wait. But how do you like it? I'm trying to move this along, just remember Jake's gifts are very important in this story. Oh and Lara D, really? A star from Mario? I have nothing against it cause I love that game too. But I was like "how am I gonna put this into the story?"…**_

_**Review?**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	14. lost and found

_**~KENDRA1212**_

_**Chapter 12; Utterly Lost. Then found. **_

"_Seriously!"_

Sabrina Grimm thought as she and her friends passed a corner that they had past multiple times. With the heavy package underneath her arm Sabrina could hear French people arguing over stuff she couldn't understand, though Puck seemed to be laughing at whatever they were fighting over.

"Sabrina?"

Daphne asked

"Can we stop and rest, and maybe get something to eat?"

Her tone was pleading, and her eyes were full of tiredness. Looking around Sabrina saw that everyone else had a similar look on their faces. She sighed before saying

"OK, we can stop at the next joint that isn't trying to kill us with overpriced tourist food."

Daphne smiled a 100-watt smile before returning to talk to Red. Running her fingers threw her hair, Sabrina looked around the street. She spotted a small bakery that tourist seemed to think was invisible, seeing as only a few people were inside.

"This way people!"

Sabrina yelled to her friends, leading them to the small bakery. The door looked old and it was painted a nice delicate green with four medium windows in the panels. Inside Sabrina was able to see that the coffee shop looked old. The wood floor was scratched up, and the paint on the wall was chipping, creating a little pile of it in the corner.

The people there weren't much better. Sabrina could see two people talking in the back, throwing nervous glances out the window before quickly slapping hands and leaving in different directions.

She also saw a man in his mid thirties crushing something into a fine powder. He looked at Sabrina for a brief second but Sabrina was able to see that his eyes were dilated and that he had a sloppy grin, telling her that wasn't the first stuff he had sniffed in the last 24 hours.

"Oh jeeze,"

Danni started

"We have enough crack heads at our school."

Grimacing, Sabrina and the rest of the group went up to the counter and rang the bell.

A teenager about Danni's age came out, looking very out of place in the run down shop. She eyed them suspiciously before saying

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Avez-vous besoin de directions ?"

Sabrina stuttered unable to understand when the woman suddenly said

"You're American, aren't you?"

Sabrina nodded slightly, confused why there was a growing grin on the woman's face. The red head suddenly dropped her order book and let out an enormous sigh.

"Oh thank whatever higher force is out there. I've been here for about 5 months and haven't been able to talk to anyone from home in a long time."

Seeing the confused faces she was getting the girl continued

"You see, I'm a forein exchange student, and I came here to go to school, but instead of going with a family, I decided to just move in with my uncle for a while but… He's not what I remembered. This is his shop and I work at it for some extra cash. Though I'm not sure if it's a good idea anymore. That man over there has been staring at the wall for the past 2 hours..."

Sabina instinctively pulled Daphne and Rachel closer to her.

"Well, enough of me talking. What can I get ya?"

After a series of orders the group left the small shop, the red head waving saying

"Bye! Nice talking with you! Come back soon!"

Sabrina and the group decided to eat in a nearby park

Filling two park tables, Sabrina handed out everyone's food, watching their relieved faces. Sighing Sabrina took a bite of her sandwich; a gust of wind blew her hair into her face cutting off her eyesight for only a moment but when she could see again a girl stood no more than four feet away from her.

Her dark hair seemed to float and she had a smile that could make anyone feel warm inside. By now everyone had notice the girl and were looking at her suspiciously.

"Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, it's nice to meet you, as well as your friends. I came here because a friend of mine told me you were a little lost and looking for someone. I may be able to help you. I'm Aqua by the way"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed at the girl but replied none the less

"We're looking for a Madam Lucile."

Aqua's eyes widened and said

"You're looking for the old witch? Are you crazy! Last time I went there to give her some Christmas cookies she tried to vaporize me! Said something about using my head as a keychain! Who the heck sent you to _her?"_

Blinking Sabrina said

"Uh, Snow White…"

"Snow! I haven't seen her in decades! I'm still not sure about the witch but if it's from Snow it has to be important…so I'll take you to her. Mind if we take the fast way? I can teleport and you can too if you're holding on to me."

Sabrina turned to Charms and asked her quietly if she saw anything

"All I was able to see was she took us to the right place, but then I got a really bad headache so I had to pull out, sorry."

"It's ok, ok guys! Grab hold of the French girl!"

Aqua laughed but held out her arms so everyone could grab on. Rachel held onto Sabrina's hand but also grabbed onto Aqua skirt, whispering to herself about how she wasn't liking magic that much.

"Ok everyone! On the count of three, one…two…three!"

In a single second everyone was being swirled around in a dizzy warp, leaving many to almost throw up. A moment later they landed on the front lawn of an old French cottage.

"Whoa! Head rush! Can we do it again?"

Puck yelled

"I second that!" said a dizzy Logan which earned a slap on the head from Parker.

"People pull it together!" Jane yelled

Rolling her eyes Sabrina got up and yelled

"Hey! Front and center! Time to possibly be turned into head key chains!"

Everyone looked at her and laughed but still stood up and started walking to the door.

Picking up the package Sabrina waked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a young looking woman with blond hair.

"Uh, I'm looking for Madame Lucile."

The young woman laughed and said

"You're looking at her, what do you need?"

Sabrina confused looked at Aqua who was staring at Lucile with her mouth wide open. After a moment Aqua said

"B-but, why are you so nice and, and young? You weren't like that when I came!"

Lucile laughed

"You must have met my mother in law, not a pleasant person, that's for sure."

Shaking her head Sabrina said

"Anyway, we have a package for you from Snow White, you're supposed to give us an envelope."

"Yes, yes come in! Welcome to home sweet home."

**I'm not happy with chapter, but oh well. Sorry for the super long break! Gosh I lost track of time. But anyway check out my other story Before the Storm, and if you want to be friends with me on facebook there's a link on my profile, make sure to tell me you're from fanfiction though!**


	15. Didn't See That Coming

Um, so hi guys…I was wondering if you guys want me to continue this story, or if someone wants to adopt it or something.

I don't think I did a really good job at setting up the story line, I got in over my head trying to incorporate all the characters and giving them their fair share of the limelight. I lost sight of my plot.

Please tell me if I should continue this or just focus everything on "Before the Storm" you guys have been great and if I get a lot of responses, I'll work my plot to a point to which I guess I'll be happy with.

Thanks again!

~KENDRA1212


End file.
